Eu tenho você
by Stef's Lestrange
Summary: Noite entediante para Tiago Potter. Ao invéz de dormir e aloprar com seus amigos, o jovem maroto decide escrever o que sente em um pedaço de pergaminho e relembrar os momentos antes de namorar Lílian Evans.


**Nome da fic: **Eu tenho você.  
**Autor da fic: **Stef's Lestrange ou Miss lestrange.  
**Tipo da fic: **Song Fic.  
**Categoria:** Romance.  
**Classificação:**Livre.  
**Avisos: **Song Fic baseada na música I Got You do Nick Carter.  
**Resumo:** Noite entediante para Tiago Potter. Ao invéz de dormir e aloprar com seus amigos, o jovem maroto decide escrever o que sente em um pedaço de pergaminho e relembrar os momentos antes de namorar Lílian Evans.

**Eu tenho você.**

**As pessoas me dizem, você fica onde você pertence  
****Mas toda minha vida eu tentei  
****Provar que eles estão errados  
****Eles dizem que eu estou procurando  
****Por algo que não pode ser encontrado  
****Eles dizem que eu estou perdendo  
****Se meu pé não tocar o chão**

Bom...eu estou realmente sem ter o que fazer. Já é noite em Hogwarts e os flocos de neve caem adoidados pelo castelo. Eu poderia estar tendo a visão noturna pela janela, mas está tudo embaçado aqui. O que me resta fazer é escrever um monte de bobagens nesse bendito pergaminho. Aqui quem vos fala é Tiago Potter. De acordo com alguns, o mais gostoso, o mais popular, o mais irresistível,o mais tesudo, o mais...

Ok!É que as vezes eu me empolgo quando resolvo falar sobre minha pessoa.

Continuando, de acordo com alguns eu sou tudo aquilo que eu já escrevi alí em cima. Mas de acordo com outros eu sou o arrogante, o insensível, o amargurado, o insuportável, o metido...

Digamos que, a única pessoa que me considera dessa forma só tem um nome. E esse nome é simplesmente Lílian Evans. Todos estão acostumados a verem nossas brigas e berros entre as aulas ou até mesmo nos corredores. Já estou acostumado com as patadas da garota ou melhor dizendo estava.

Estava?

Sim, estava! Quando você pensa que as coisas tendem a piorar, elas só tem a melhorar.

**flashback**

- Pontas...esqueça! Ela nunca vai te dar bola. Será que você não se cansa de tomar toco? - perguntou Sirius depois de uma aula chata de História da Magia.

- Isso me faz persistir,Almofadinhas. - respondeu Tiago calmamente.- quanto mais ela me dá toco, mas me dá vontade de provocá-la e tentar estar com ela.

- Na minha singela opinião, você deveria desistir. - disse Sirius parando de andar. Naquele instante, Lílian passou por eles completamente esnobe.- Ela nem olha pra você e nem faz a mínima questão disso.

Tiago dera um longo suspiro.

- Eu já tentei te animar de todas as formas,Pontas, mas não dá mais. É o milésimo toco que você leva. Veja ao seu redor, há garotas que matariam para estar com você.

- E eu me mataria para ficar com a Evans, Almofadinhas. - disse Tiago encarando o amigo.- Tá..isso soa meio gay, mas é por que você não sente o que eu sinto.

Sirius dera um longo suspiro.

- Se você quer tentar, tente! Mas eu avisei que você está voando para muito longe onde seus pés não podem alcançar. - disse Sirius lhe dando palmadinhas no ombro.

- Provarei o contrário pra você. - Tiago dera um sorriso maroto.- Veja só!

Tiago ajeitou a mochila nas costas e caminhou em direção a um grupo de garotas. Andou calmamente, procurando não chamar a atenção, o que era praticamente impossível. Ao chegar perto delas, todas se calaram, exceto a ruiva que continuava a falar.

- Ele é um otário!Parece um retardado dando aquelas respostas idiotas.

- Talvez por que eu não saiba a matéria, Evans. - disse Tiago calmamente.

Lílian prendeu o fôlego. Virou-se para o garoto abrindo um super sorriso falso.

- Se doeu por que,Potter? - perguntou ela.

- Tenho certeza que estava falando de mim ou insinuando meu nome. - disse Tiago nem um pouco abalado.

- Mas pode ficar sossegado, não estava falando de você. - disse ela olhando-o.

- Só de pensar que eu ia te pedir um favor...- Tiago balançou a cabeça negativamente.- Vejo você por aí, Evans.

O garoto começou a andar rumo ao Salão Principal para aproveitar um delicioso jantar. A jovem ruiva ficou parada observando o garoto se afastar. Sentiu um grande peso na consciência por ter tratado ele mal. Isso era particularmente estranho.

- Meninas...já venho...

Lílian avançou pelos corredores com extrema pressa. Ao chegar no Salão, viu Tiago sentado sozinho saboreando seu jantar.

- Que favor você queria pedir? - perguntou ela sentando na sua frente.

Tiago dera um sorriso vitorioso.

- Curiosa hein, Evans? - brincou Tiago rindo.

Lílian fechou a cara.

- Não me provoque! Vim com as melhores das intenções.

- Ah! Eu conheço essas boas intenções. - Tiago parou de comer e encarou a jovem.- Você descobre o que eu quero te dizer e vai fofocar com suas amigas. Que divertido!

- Potter, eu estou perdendo a paciência. - disse Lílian dando um longo suspiro.- O que queria comigo?

- Poderia me ajudar nos estudos? - perguntou ele simplóriamente.

Lílian riu.

- Você? O maravilhoso e perfeito Tiago Potter pedindo ajuda?

- Não é piada! - disse Tiago sério.

- Desculpe! - disse Lílian tentando segurar o riso.

- Seu cabelo tá duro hoje! Passou bosta de dragão? - perguntou Tiago.

Lílian parou de rir no mesmo instante.

- Idiota! - ela endireitou-se.- Você quer ajuda em qual matéria?

- História da Magia! - respondeu Tiago.- Como você mesma diz, eu só dou respostas idiotas.

A ruiva corou bruscamente.

- Certo! - disse ela.- Para me redimir, irei te ajudar.

Tiago dera um largo sorriso.

- Sério mesmo?

- Aham! - afirmou ela.

- Ótimo! Quando começamos? - perguntou ele empolgado.

- Escolhe! - disse ela dando de ombros.

- Amanhã à noite?- sugeriu Tiago.

- Ok! Depois do jantar na Sala Comunal. - disse ela ficando em pé.- Até lá Potter!

- Até!

**fim do flashback**

**Mas há momentos  
****Quando você não pode negar que é verdade  
****Somente um dia normal  
****Como quando eu encontrei você**

Certo! Esse foi o dia que consegui chegar mais perto de Lílian Evans. Ela sempre me deu patada em toda sua vida. Desde o nosso primeiro ano ela faz isso comigo. Também...ninguém mandou eu grudar um chiclete no cabelo dela. Culpa do Aluado que não me ensinou a mastigar aquela coisa direito.A partir daí, era guerra o tempo inteiro. Eu era culpado até mesmo por respirar.

**flashback**

Lílian Evans já estava sentada em uma das mesas da Sala Comunal. Tamborilava os dedos freneticamente na mesa olhando para cada canto do local. Tiago ainda não havia chegado e aquilo estava deixando-a irritada. Consultou o relógio e resolveu esperar mais um pouco. Esperou...esperou...esperou...

A jovem ruiva acabou capotando em cima dos livros. Já passava das 10 quando Tiago chegou sorrateiramente na Sala Comunal. Sentou-se ao lado da garota e, com delicadeza, cutucou-a fazendo-a acordar.

- Hã?

- Hein? Pois não? - disse Tiago sorrindo.

Se tocando de quem estava na sua frente, Lílian não demorou a fechar a cara.

- Assim que você quer estudar? Me fazen...

Tiago fora esperto dessa vez. Antes da garota ralhar com ele, no caso, terminar de ralhar, Tiago lhe deu uma rosa vermelha. A jovem sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem como nunca.

- Me perdoa? - perguntou ele carinhosamente.

- Potter...eu...

- Só pegue a rosa e diga que me perdoa. - disse ele calmamente.

Com cautela, Lílian pegou a rosa. Um meio sorriso tomou conta dos seus lábios.

- Isso é um sorriso? - perguntou Tiago empolgado.

- Não! - Lílian fechara a cara.

- Pôxa! Só por que eu ia dar cambalhota. - disse Tiago dando um soquinho na mesa.- Ainda tá brava?

- Um pouco! - respondeu Lílian.

- Quer dar uma volta?

Lílian arregalou os olhos.

- Hora de dormir,Potter! - avisou Lílian.

- Por que foge tanto de mim? - perguntou ele coçando a testa.

- Eu não estou fugindo de você!

- Então o que custa dar uma volta comigo?

- Custa minha cabeça se você e eu não estivermos em nossas camas dormindo.

Tiago suspirou.

- É só uma volta! - disse ele novamente.

- Detenção provavelmente por causa dessa "volta".

- Tá!

Tiago levantou fazendo cara de grande pesar.

- Já que insiste! Boa noite, Evans!

O garoto já ia subindo a escada de mármore quando Lílian dera um pigarro fazendo-o olhar para trás.

- Pois não?

- Uma volta rápida! - disse ela cheirando a rosa.

Tiago dera um largo sorriso. Aproximou-se novamente da garota com uma felicidade que seria capaz de explodir a qualquer momento.

- Garanto que não irá se arrepender.

**fim do flashback**

Sinto dizer pergaminho,que naquele dia, eu acertei em cheio.

**REFRÃO  
****É engraçado como a vida pode tomar novos significados  
****Você veio e mudou o que eu acreditava  
****O mundo lá fora está tentando me trazer de volta  
****Mas eles não podem  
****Porque eu tenho você  
****Eu tenho você, oh sim**

Sim, pergaminho. Eu acertei em cheio. Eu já estava cansado de ouvir o Almofadinhas dizer asneiras do tipo "desista,Pontas!". Eu estava confiando minha última carta nesse jogo. Não que fosse um jogo, mas conquistar Lílian era acima de tudo um desejo pessoal. Um desejo de sentimento honesto e não para ficar se gabando no dia seguinte. Lílian Evans era diferente de todas as meninas da escola. Será que Almofadinhas não entendia isso? Ainda bem que nessas horas, Aluado me dá uma força. Graças ao lobinho, sempre mantive meu objetivo bem a frente de meus olhos.

Naquela noite, eu consegui realizar o maior sonho da minha vida. Nada de chicletes e nada de palavras grosseiras. Consegui tocar os lábios da garota que mais amava na vida. A partir daquele dia, nada poderia nos separar. Eu tinha ela e ela me tinha. Tem algo mais perfeito que isso a não ser a cara de espanto do Almofadinhas?

Acho que não.

**flashback**

- Não..você está brincando comigo, não é? - Sirius estava chocado com a notícia.

Tiago sorriu.

- Não brincaria com uma coisa dessas. Isso mexeria e muito com a reputação da Evans.

- Pontas...meus parabéns. - disse Sirius quase sem ar.- E eu que sempre duvidei.

- Nunca duvide da minha capacidade, Almofadinhas. - disse Tiago lhe dando palmadinhas no ombro.

- Depois dessa, você pode conquistar o que quiser da vida. - disse Sirius rindo.

- Também não vamos exagerar né? - brincou Tiago rindo também.- Vamos tomar café?

- Com certeza! - concordou Sirius no mesmo instante.

**fim flashback**

**Eu quero te agradecer  
****Por todas as coisas que você tem feito  
****E mais por ter me escolhido  
****Para ser o único**

Tudo bem...não nego que, com o relacionamento, as conseqüências também vieram. Tive que agüentar ex-namoradas com ciúmes, garotos apaixonados por Lílian me xingando pelas costas...enfim...tudo no começo parece perfeito. No meu caso, continuou perfeito. Mas...sabe como é...Lílian Evans é a pessoa mais perfeccionista que eu conheci...então..já viu né?

**flashback**

- Eu não agüento mais ver essas menininhas atrás de você! - disse Lílian em um surto de estress.

- Deixe-as correr! - disse Tiago tranqüilamente jogando um pedrinha no lago.

- Como assim "deixe-as correr"! - indagou Lílian ficando emburrada.

- Elas podem correr, voar, saltar e se esborrachar. O que importa é que estou com você e não com elas. O que importa é que gosto de você e não delas. - disse Tiago segurando o queixo da garota.- Entende?

Lílian sorriu.

- Entendo! - concordou ela.

- Se eu começar a achar ruim, vou ter que começar a azarar o primeiro babaca que se atrever a chegar perto de você. - Tiago sorriu.

- Não será necessário! - Lílian colocou uma mão no rosto do garoto.- Eu...

Lílian silenciou de repente.

- Você?- Tiago ficou na expectativa.

- Tiago...eu não quero dizer coisas que possam fazer eu me arrepender depois. - disse Lílian fitando o lago.

- Então não as diga! - Tiago dera de ombros.

- Mas eu quero dizer...tá engasgado aqui...na garganta. - Lílian colocou uma de suas mãos na garganta.

- Tá! Eu fecho os olhos e você diz o que quiser dizer. - disse Tiago calmamente.- Concorda?

Lílian enrugou a testa.

- Ok! - concordou ela endireitando-se.

Tiago dera um meio sorriso e fechou os olhos. Lílian ficou alguns instantes observando o garoto completamente encantada. Ainda não acreditava que estava com ele. Parecia algo extremamente surreal. Respirou fundo e começou a falar.

- Pode parecer piegas sabe, mas eu queria dizer que...- ela pigarreou.- que eu amo muito você,Tiago. E que, por mais que nosso relacionamento seja a coisa mais absurda do mundo, eu agradeço por você estar ao meu lado. Você é o único garoto da minha vida. Não importa os malas nos enchendo e os invejosos querendo nos destruir. O que importa é que quero passar minha vida inteira ao seu lado.

Tiago abriu os olhos. Vira os olhos verdes de Lílian brilharem. Estava marejados de lágrimas.

- Desculpe...mas eu precisava dizer. - Lílian dera de ombros.

- Er...bom...eu estou sem palavras. - disse Tiago olhando para os lados.- Você acabou comigo agora.

- Desculpe! - disse Lílian sorrindo sem jeito.

- Só há uma forma para eu recompensar você por isso. - disse Tiago aproximando-se dela.

- E qual é essa forma? - perguntou Lílian.

Tiago colocou uma de suas mãos no rosto da garota. Começou a roçar seus lábios lentamente nos dela, fazendo-a cerrar os olhos e aproveitar o momento. Aos poucos, os lábios de Tiago tomavam os dela trazendo para ambos, o beijo mais apaixonado do casal.

**fim flashback**

E isso me acerta quando alcanço você

Que eu tenho medo que você não estará lá

Talvez eu seja muito profundo

Mas eu não me importo!

Depois disso, minha vida continuou nessa perfeição. Fazem 6 meses que estou com Lílian e meus dias não poderiam ser os mais perfeitos de todos. Claro, as brigas as vezes acontecem, mas nada que abale nossa relação. Passamos a nos entender melhor e saber o limite de cada um.

Pôxa vida! Sou eu mesmo que estou falando dessa forma? Bem que Almofadinhas disse que eu estava parecendo um gay. Tá, mas eu considero que eu esteja um tanto quanto profundo demais. Será que a maioria dos homens ficam assim quando se apaixonam?

Quer saber? Tô nem aí! Eu amo loucamente Lílian Evans e sou capaz de escrever isso em uma faixa para a escola inteira ver.

Bom...digamos que eu fiz algo desse tipo. Foi ridículo.

**flashback**

O final de semana estava agitado como sempre. Os alunos iriam fazer mais uma visita ao povoado de Hogsmeade. A empolgação estava total, principalmente com a chegada da primavera.

- Ai! Cadê minha autorização! - perguntou-se Lílian vasculhando sua bolsa.

- Você deve ter entregado para o Filch,não? - perguntou Marcela olhando-a.

- Ai! Não sei! - disse Lílian ainda vasculhando a bolsa.

- Tiago Potter está te deixando nas nuvens,hein? - disse Íris com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Muito engraçadinha! - comentou Lílian dando um risada falsa.

- Por falar em "nuvens" , por que você não olha pra cima? - sugeriu Marcela calmamente.

- Pra quê? - disse Lílian erguendo a cabeça.

- Olhe! - pediu Marcela.

Lílian ergueu a cabeça. Levou a mão a boca ao ver o que era.

- Maluco! - disse Lílian abobalhada.

- De amor por você! - disse Tiago parando ao lado dela.- Gostou?

- Ameiiii! - Lílian pulou no pescoço do namorado e lhe dera um selinho.- Mas não precisava fazer tudo isso.

- Eu sou capaz de tudo para provar o que sinto por você. - disse Tiago alisando seu rosto carinhosamente.

- Eu também! - Lílian sorriu.- Amo você!

- Eu também!

Tiago encerrou a cena cerrando os lábios da namorada com um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Os que estava no local, começaram a assobiar e aplaudir a cena. Aquele momento, com certeza marcou pra sempre a vida dos dois.

**fim flashback**

**Você não pode negar o que é verdade  
Não, eles não podem me tocar  
Porque eu tenho você  
E isso me acerta quando alcanço você  
Que eu tenho medo que você não estará lá  
Talvez eu seja muito profundo  
Mas eu não me importo!**

Nossa! Me deu sono agora! Estou jogada nessa Sala Comunal a horas. Isso que dá ficar sem ter o que fazer.Até Almofadinhas já está na cama dormindo. Que vida! Bom...agradeço sua compainha pergaminho, mas irei queimar você pois não suporto ser chamado de bicha.

Só pra terminar...

**LÍLIAN E TIAGO FOREVER! S2**

Essa coisa foi a mais gay de toda minha vida. Acho que estou com complexo de boiologem aguda. Putz...olha o que o sono faz eu escrever.

Boa noite, pergaminho. Foi um prazer tê-lo como amigo esta noite.

**N/A: Eba! Mais uma song T/L que eu faço!- Eu não tenho culpa se eles são extremamente fofos! Espero que tenham gostado. Não deixem de comentar!**

Beijos nas bochechas!


End file.
